Dragon Ball Z - A Different Timeline
by TrueYamiMew
Summary: You all know the story of Dragon Ball... This story however takes place in an alternate timeline, where two different saiyans also lived. I suck at summaries so I hope you enjoy the story. Have fun!


**This story is about a OC saiyan character in Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Two OCs, but one of them is the main character.  
She's supposed to be overpowered, so those who don't like characters like that, then leave. **

**Also, this is my first story ever, not proofread by anyone but myself.  
I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise. **

**If I did, the drawings would be messy and the story would be different.**

 **Have fun!**

 **Chapter 1 - The First Super Saiyan Girl Emerges**

 **Age 724**

 **Planet Vegeta**

A baby, with spiky black hair that reaches her shoulders, opens her eyes for the first time, showing dark green eyes. She looks around the clean looking room from the pod looking cradle.

"So, what's this kids name again? Dealie? Deleaha?" A crocodile looking alien asked an old looking man looking at the curious child.

"Diana. Power level: 5,600. First class warrior. Daughter to Queen Chaya and King Borage." The old man replied.

"Weird for a saiyan to name their kid _Diana._ You'd think she'd be name after a vegetable. And how is there two Kings? You'd think King Vegeta would've killed the other. And what about her eyes? They're green! Not black like a normal saiyans."

"You like to say, you'd think, a lot, don't you? Well, first of all, King Borage saved Vegeta in one of their planet conquering things. Second, Queen Chaya didn't want her daughter named after a vegetable and more like those humanoid looking things from that one planet… What was it called again?"

"Hera, the Celestial planet. Remember? That planet with all the 'angels'. What a load of bull, they were weaker than grunts. Well, whatever. So they're gonna train the little princess, right?"

"A bit, yeah. She should be around 5 before they send her off to conquer a planet. Anyway, her eyes are green from a weird genetic gene in her, it shouldn't affect her children if she's marries another saiyan."

"Well, whatever. Check and make sure she's in good health before we can go back to the food hall before all those saiyans eat the food."

"Right, right." The older man starts typing on a big computer that had alien symbols and numbers on them. The little girl, now known as Diana looked at the old man as he typed before looking at the bright red light that shone on her.

"She seems to be fine, if a bit hungry, but her mom can do that when she comes to collect her." The old man said after looking at the screen for a little while.

"Alright. Let's go eat."

The two men left the new saiyan child in her cradle and when they left, they never noticed her eyes turning blue and hair turning gold for a split second before going back to normal and her quickly going to sleep.

The machine showed the power level of the abnormal saiyan baby. The number climbed into 280,000 before the computer screen cracked and powered down, destroying any data on what had just happened.

No one ever found out why the screen cracked and why the data on what happened to Diana after the first log disappeared after a couple of seconds of recording her. They all assumed she got angry at being left alone and used her aura to destroy it. They would never know what had happened and why Diana had a smile on her face.

 **Age 732**

 **Planet Vegeta**

Diana is now 8 and was wearing traditional saiyan armor that was white and orangish yellow, and a grey bodysuit underneath of the armor. It had the saiyan royal symbol on the right breast on the suit. She preferred the older saiyan armor that had straps instead of shoulder pads, but she was too young and small to wear the armor. Her hair was still messy and hadn't changed since she was a child, she was around 3'2". She was stronger than before and now her power level was 7,200.

She was looking through a window into a room full of saiyan children. She seemed to be looking for someone.

"Mom, which one is Orache and which is Vegeta?" She asked to an older saiyan women whose hair reached her very reasonable sized bum and was wearing the armor King Vegeta wore, but had a silver crown on instead of a necklace.

"Well Diana. Do you see the child with a grey stripe in his hair? That's Orache. He will be your bodyguard when he grows up. Vegeta is the one that has the king's hair, remember?"

"Yes mom. Do I have to guard him?" Diana asked her mom.

"No, the king will add someone from his guard to bodyguard Prince Vegeta. But remember. You are of equal rank to Vegeta. If he demands you do something you don't want to do, do not allow him to tell you what to do. You can be stronger than him. Diana, scan Orache with your scouter, then scan Vegeta."

Diana turned on her blue scouter and looked at Orache. The scouter counted up until it reached 1,500.

"His power level is about the same as a normal Freeza Soldier."

"Yes. Now check Prince Vegeta's power level."

Diana looked at Vegeta and turned on her scouter again. It started to climb up until it stopped at 9,000(This is cuz I want Vegeta to train up to 18,000 and I'm not certain if his power level was 18,000 when he was born or if he trained into it. So I'm keeping it lower than normal until Vegeta is 5).

"9,000! That's nearly 2,000 more than mine!" Diana exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. I will train you later and you'll catch up in no time. But now you have a goal to surpass."

"Thank you mom. I will do my best."

"Good job Diana. Now then, let's go home."

"Ok mom!"

 **Age 735**

 **Planet Airleen**

Diana is running to where her dad and mom's last location was. Her armor cracked and had blood pouring from a wound on her forehead. What had happened to get like this?

 ***5 Hours Ago!***

Diana, her mother and father came to this planet to get some training done and to sell the planet after they rid the planet of citizens.

Diana was now 11 and her power level was now 14,000, above her mother and father, but combined, they could still beat her. Her armor was now the older fashioned style with smooth straps, the color of the armor was grey and the stomach piece was a dark red. Her undersuit was now black. Her scouter remained the same blue color.

The family was currently destroying a city when a creature that was as big as Frieza's ship, in length and height but not wide, but was pretty close to it. It was a sickly yellow color and had purple eyes, 4 giant wings and had sharp teeth, it would stand on four legs if it was on land. It had a long tail with a bulge on the bottom of it. It looked similar to a dragon.

It flew by as smashed its tail into King Borage, which hit him through a mountain.

"Dad/Honey!" The two saiyan women cried out in surprise. The two saiyans growled before charging the great beast.

 **(First fight scene ever, please don't judge to hard.)**

Diana quickly flew to the dragon's face and uppercut it as hard as she could while her mom went above the dragon and did an axe-kick between its wings. The dragon's head went up and its body went down, but it quickly regained its senses and roared before shooting a black beam out of its mouth.

Diana had to dodge and was nearly hit by the giant beam.

Then the Queen punched the top of her head, closing the dragon's mouth on the black beam, creating a huge explosion around the head of the dragon.

The two saiyans back away and look at smoke cloud that was around the dragon's head and waited. They heard a sound behind them and quickly looked behind them, to see King Borage. His armor had a dent in its chest and cracks starting from that spot, and his left arm was hanging uselessly, broken.

"Dad! Are you ok?" Diana shouted a bit.

"I'm fine nothing a few days in a healing pod can't fix."

It had started to rain and thunder. The rain was blood red but they could still see through it.

The king got into a fighting position before saying, "Now then, let us take care of this overgrown-"

That was the last thing Diana heard before she felt incredible pain in her chest, throwing her to the ground at high speeds in a black orb before crashing into the city below them, the orb grew before exploding in the center of the city.

Diana slowly opened her eyes. Her head had a cut which was steadily bleeding, her armor was covered in cracks and was missing a couple of pieces from the chest piece, showing her bodysuit, which was slightly ripped up.

"Ugh… Ow… I should've been paying attention to the dragon instead of my dad…" Diana stated as she pushed a piece of rubble off of her and standing up. "At least I'm not that hurt, my armor seemed to have taken most of the damage. Now where is that dragon, I gotta help mom and dad."

Diana stood up and tried to turn on her scouter before it sparked and blew up off of her ear.

"Ah! Damn it! That was my first scouter! I better find them the old fashioned way."

Diana started running towards the last location where her mom and dad were before glowing with blue aura and flying toward the sky but she couldn't see the dragon or her parents anywhere nearby.

"Where the hell are they?"

She looked around the air before looking down towards the city below her, noticing two small glowing lights. Diana quickly flew down to them. When she got close enough, she saw her mom and dad, back to back and basically pulsing with power.

Diana smiled at seeing her parents before frown when she noticed her parents were both looking like they were scared out of their minds and looking like they went through a blender.

"Mom? Dad? Are you two ok?" Diana nervously asked.

"Diana?" Her mom looked at her before her eyes widened, "Run away now! It's not alone! Get to the pods and get help now!"

"Look out!" Diana's father pushed his wife out of the way before having a beam of neon pink pierce through his heart. His eyes seemed to widen before they faded to white as he fell to the ground, lifeless.

"D-dad?" Diana seemed to mumble out in surprise, watching the person who had protected her from bullies and trained her to be strong, just fall to the ground.

"NO!" Queen Chaya screamed in rage and charged at the unseen person, who had his finger glowing slightly.

You could see his sharp teeth glow in the darkness and rain as he smile wide and jumped at the queen.

Queen Chaya threw a right punch at him, but he flipped over her and kicked her back, so she flew into a building nearby. The queen didn't let that stop her however as she flew back and headbutted the cloaked man in the chest, which must've surprised him as he gave a loud grunt before flying backwards, but he quickly righted himself and blocked the incoming punch that the queen had thrown at him.

" **Heh, you should be calmer."** His voice sounded as if knives were being dragged across rock while sounding like he was being possessed by a demon.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Queen Chaya roared at him as she was throwing 26 punches in just a second and not stopping, but it seemed to do nothing as the cloaked man either dodged, blocked or went with her punch, before hitting her back with an even stronger punch, knocking her back for a second before she came back to charge him.

" **If you were calmer, you could've seen this coming."** The man smirk as Chaya looked confused.

"Mom! Look out behind you!" Diana screamed before her mom had a giant claw go through her chest. Behind the mom was the dragon.

Diana ran and shot a blast at the dragon, blasting it back and dropping her mom. Diana grabbed her mom before she hit the ground and softly set her down.

"M-mom… I… I don't know what to do…" Diana stuttered.

Chaya smiled softly at her daughter and softly touched her face, leaving a bloody mark that was washed away by the rain.

"Fight… Fight, and win… Your father and I… Will always love you…" Chaya quietly said before closing her eyes for the last time.

"Mom? M-mom?! MOM!" Diana screamed as loudly and started to cry.

" **Pity. They were fun to fight. Get over here kid, so I can kill you next."** The cloaked man smirked as he watched the tiny kid. " **I know you're stronger than your weakling parents, even if it isn't by much. Maybe you'll be more of an interesting fight."**

"Y-you… s-son of a BITCH!" A bolt of lightning struck next to Diana.

" **Oh? Is this a technique of yours? I wonder what it's gonna do."**

Another bolt of lightning struck the ground, closer than the first.

"I-I'm… Going to… End you."

A third bolt of lightning struck, this time on Diana as she began to roar as loud as she could, her hair, wet from the rain, drying instantly and sticking up before turning gold. Her eyes, went from pitch black to a harsh, turquoise color that showed her fury in them.

" **What is this? Saiyans should be able to turn into Oozarus when they see the full moon! Why is her hair gold!? Grr… Kage! Kill her!"**

The dragon roared before charging a black and purple orb in its mouth and firing it at Diana and her mom's body. Diana glared at the quick moving ball before seemingly disappearing with her mom. The ball hit and destroyed a great portion of the city.

" **Hahahaha! Foolish child! Thinking that a little hair change would let her stop a great blast like that!"**

The dragon roared before being cut off by its head being cut off.

" **What the!? Kage! How the?"** The cloaked man looked in surprised as his dragon's head fell to the ground in front of him.

"I said I was going to end you," A voice from behind him said.

The cloaked man quickly turned around to see Diana standing there, a golden aura around her and a blade of gold energy on her right hand.

" **You cut off my dragon's head. For that, you'll pay worst that your mother did."**

Diana's eyes narrowed in anger before she roared again and her energy exploded outward in fury, before she charged at the cloaked man. To her, the man was moving in a snail's pace.

She sliced off his arm before cutting the saiyan royalty symbol into his back.

The man screamed in pain and tried backing away in fear.

" **D-don't… S-stop n-now! P-please! M-mercy!"** The man plead for his life, tears filling his eyes.

Diana stared at him for a second, her gaze instilling fear to his heart.

"You're pitiful. A man, crying and begging for mercy from a 11 year old girl. The girl who just saw you take her parents away. You have no right for mercy!"

Diana pulled her arm back, prepared to take off his head.

" **What about you, huh!? You, who have taken away all of this planet's citizens! All the families and the parents that you took away from children! You have no room to talk saiyan! You have no right to judge me!"**

"… You're right. The saiyans are evil, and we need to change if we want to survive… But you killed my parents and tried to kill me. I was defending myself. And now you will die."

Before the man could even get a single word out, his head was off of his shoulders. Diana's left hand glowed for a second before the body and head was incinerated.

"… The saiyans do need to change… We're too heartless… We need out of Freeza's rule…" Diana turns and walks to her parents bodies.

She tears up again and screams to the heavens in anguish.

After Diana had let her rage go and buried her parents, she got in her pod, and passed out, making her go out of her super form. In her hands were her parents crowns. Her dad's slightly bent gold one, and her mom's bloody silver one.

When her pod landed, the soldiers waiting stood in two lines, waiting for the princess to step out, but half of them were wondering where the king and queen are. After about a minute, one soldier checked the red window and saw the Princess was passed out.

"Quick! The Princess is unconscious! We need to get her to the medical bay quickly!" The soldier called out as they pried open the pod and got the princess to the medical bay. They put her in a medical pod, where she was watched by Orache and several medical staff.

Orache pulled lightly on a Doctor's white cape, "Sir, will Princess Diana be alright?"

"She just needs a day or two in the medical pod and she'll be better than ever!"

"Good, because if she wasn't going to be ok, I'd rip out your spine and feed it to you while all the other doctors watched. Just to show them what would happen if she doesn't get healed soon." Orache smirked evilly.

All the doctors gulped and wondered how a 3 year old could talk like that.

"G-got it sir." The doctors hustled about to make sure that Diana would be fine.

When Diana next woke up, the water in the healing pod around her was draining out.

"There we go, all better. See Orache?" A older doctor said as he was putting Diana's customized armor on a nearby table.

"Yes, thank you doctor. I'm sorry for what I said last time," Orache bows his head in apology.

"It's alright Orache. You're going to be her bodyguard when you're older, right? It makes sense that you were worried."

The doctor taps a few buttons on the computer and the pod opened. Diana took off the mask that let her breathe in the water, before stepping out of the pod.

Diana waked up to her armor.

"… I want to have a change in clothing…"

"Huh? Why? Is the armor not good enough Miss Diana?" Orache asked confused.

"The armor is fine… I want to wear something else though. It's too restrictive for me though. I want to wear something a bit looser."

"Well, you can go to the Freeza Trading Planet. They might have something you're looking for." One of the doctors said.

"Good. Orache, come on. We're going to the trading market. We'll also train when we're done there. We need to get you to a higher level."

"Yes ma'am! Yes, I can finally get stronger!"

The two saiyans walk out of the medical bay.

 **Age 737**

 **Planet Vegeta**

Diana and Orache are looking through a window into a room filled with children. Diana was dressed in a grey gi with a red undershirt that went to her wrists. She no longer wore a scouter.

Orache was wearing brown and black saiyan armor with a black bodysuit that went to his knees and elbows. He wore a green scouter and his black hair went down to his middle back, with a grey stripe going down the center of it.

"… Ma'am? Why are we here again?" Orache asked confused.

"… This is the first place I ever saw you. I wanted to come back and see if there was any good saiyan kids. I'm slightly interested in the one named Kakarot."

Orache turned on his scouter and looked at the bed hair looking child.

"… His power level is 2… Why are you interested in hi-"

"Hey! Who are you two and why are you looking at my brother!?" A child, with knee length hair and the same armor and scouter as Orache, interrupted.

"Oh? You're his brother? Pleasure to meet you." Diana showed her hand to the long haired child.

The child looked at her hand before taking it and shaking it.

"Yeah, I'm his brother. I'm Raditz. I wanted to check on my brother before I left for a mission with Prince Vegeta. And before my brother goes on his own mission."

"Vegeta, huh? I better go pay him a visit as… royalty to royalty."

"R-royalty? What? Princess Diana?!" Raditz's eyes widen before he quickly knees, "I'm sorry Princess Diana. I meant no disrespect."

"Raditz. Get up. I don't want you to bow to me. We are saiyans. We bow to no one." Diana stated.

"If you must bow, then you are only to do it for the prince. If you bow to anybody else, you are no saiyan. We only follow our King, Queen, Prince and Princess." Orache said to Raditz.

Raditz looked surprised before smiling and nodding. Orache helped him up.

"Raditz, don't ever forget your brother. Got it?" Diana smiled.

"Yes ma'am!" Raditz said before running off.

"Alright Orache. Time to go. Let's go train… And get a new ship."

"But why? Your saiyan pod should be fine. Was it damaged?" Orache sounded confused.

"No, but I want a ship that'll help us train. While we have gained a lot of power since last year, we are nowhere near as strong as we need to be."

"A ship that'll help us train? That sounds good actually. But you're, like, the strongest saiyan alive! It's around 45,000!"

"Thank you Orache, but Freeza's power level is 530,000. I can only beat that in my other form. Well, let's go."

 **The next day**

"A gravity machine, a training area, healing pods and a fully stocked kitchen! This ship is perfect! I can't believe this thing was only 600,000 galactic credits!"

"Ma'am… I know that you're a princess and all but… That didn't put a dent in your wallet at all?"

"No… Why would it?" Diana asked confused.

"You know what, nevermind. Let's just go home and say hi to the king."

"Alright. Put your seatbelt on." Diana turns on the ship and they take off towards Planet Vegeta.

After about 3 hours they arrive… in a meteor shower.

"The hell? Where is Vegeta?" Diana looks around.

"Ma'am, there's an incoming transmission on my scouter."

Orache clicked a few buttons on his scouter and they hear a transmission that told them that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a giant meteor.

"… Ask if there are any survivors…" Diana's voice was above a whisper.

Orache asked if there were survivors. "Yes ma'am. Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz…"

"… only 5 of us left…"

"Ma'am, what about Kakarot?"

"… 6… 6 of us left…"

"Um… Why don't we meet up with Prince Vegeta and the others?"

"Not yet… I want to find out something… We'll find them later! For now, strap in, we might get a few missions before we see them again…"

"Yes ma'am."

 **Age 761**

 **Unknown Planet**

Over the years, Diana and Orache trained, did missions for Freeza, and did research into the reason their planet exploded. They talked to Vegeta and the other saiyans every so often.

Diana was able to turn super saiyan whenever she wanted now, but she could just barely control the rage of the form. She had told Vegeta and Raditz about it but not Nappa. She didn't trust Nappa, she felt like he would betray them to Freeza if he could, or use her as a breeding stock.

It has been 24 years since their planet exploded and Diana and Orache had heard Dodoria, who was in a bar and very drunk, talk about how Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta and how the warrior Bardock had fought against them before being incinerated in the giant death ball Freeza threw.

The saiyans, bar Nappa, were all together.

"Everyone, turn off your scouters." Diana commanded.

After everyone had turned off their scouters they had started to discuss.

"Alright, so what have you two discovered that we had to come here after our mission?" Vegeta growled a bit angrily, obviously not wanting to be here.

"Look Vegeta, I get that you're pissed about Diana being a super saiyan, but now is not the time. Diana and I heard Dodoria talking about what really happened to our planet." Orache glares at Vegeta as he explains what happened to their planet.

"So… My dad… Was…" Raditz started to say.

"A hero. A stupid hero, but a brave one," Diana said, patting Raditz's back.

"That doesn't matter now, even though there's 4 of us, there's nothing we can do against Freeza…" Orache stated gloomily.

"… Hey Raditz… I think it's time to pay a visit to your brother." Diana smirked and Raditz grinned.

 **Woo! All done with the first chapter. I hope you all liked it and stick around for more. Just as long as I remember… I'm kinda bad at that type of stuff.**

 **Well, until next time!**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Diana(Baby): 5,600**

 **Diana(Baby)(Super Saiyan): 280,000**

 **Diana(Age: 8): 7,200**

 **Orache(Baby): 1,500**

 **Vegeta(Baby): 9,000**

 **Diana(Age: 11): 14,000**

 **Diana(Age: 11)(Super Saiyan): 700,000**

 **King Borage: 13,000**

 **Queen Chaya: 13,500**

 **Cloaked Man: 20,000**

 **Dragon: 20,000**

 **Diana(Age: 13): 18,500**

 **Orache(Age: 5): 3,000**

 **Raditz(Age 8): 1,000**

 **Vegeta(Age: 29): 18,000**

 **Diana(Age: 37): 200,000**

 **Diana(Age: 37)(Super Saiyan): 10,000,000**

 **Orache(Age: 29): 80,000**

 **Raditz(Age: 32): 1,200**

 **For those complaining that Diana is too strong, or the super saiyan power up… Don't care, my story, my rules.**

 **But for a more reasonable answer, the super saiyan form is a x50 power up. And for Diana being strong, well, as I stated in the story, Diana's ship has a gravity machine. What I didn't state was that it only went up to 50 times normal gravity. And Freeza in his final form is still stronger than Diana in super saiyan form, even at age 37. Freeza(Final Form) at half power is around 60,000,000. And for another reason why Diana is stronger than the others is that in their normal forms, saiyans always seem to hit a barrier until they reached super saiyan, letting them get stronger than before.**

 **Those are my reasons.**

 **Thanks for listening!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **YamiMew - Out!**


End file.
